Steven Universe - Zrozumienie
by IrregularPearl
Summary: Krótki tekst zainspirowany jednym z ostatnich odcinków SU, a gwoli precyzji - Keystone Motel. Stanowi pewne wypełnienie tegoż. Skupia się przede wszystkim na Perle i w pewnym stopniu jej relacji z Ametyst.


_I had to use you to make me feel strong  
But I don't care about that now  
I see a tower built out of my mistakes  
And it all comes crashing down_

\- Ugh... W porządku, dobrze... Do zobaczenia! – odrzekła Perła na pożegnanie, siląc się na swobodny, wesoły ton.

Po wyjściu wszystkich usiadła roztrzęsiona na kanapie. Przestała udawać radość. Pozwoliła emocjom wypłynąć na wierzch. Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy, których nie mogła już dłużej powstrzymywać.

Granat nie odzywała się do niej już od kilku dni. Już dawno nie doszło między nimi do tak poważnej sprzeczki.

Utraciła jej zaufanie. Obawiała się, że już nigdy nie zdoła w pełni go odbudować, nieważne, jak bardzo, by się starała. Próbowała nie myśleć, o tym co zaszło, po prostu naprawić, to co zniszczyła, ale czuła, że to za mało. Przecież nie mogła tak po prostu wymazać swojej winy, poprzez odnalezienie Peridot. To co zrobiła, stało się, było faktem. Wykorzystała Granat. Potrzeba stania się silną, tak bardzo ją zaślepiła, że była gotowa kłamać, oszukiwać, by tylko znów, choć na chwilę, stać się potężną, niezwyciężoną. Zachłysnęła się tym cudownym uczuciem. Nie potrafiła się mu oprzeć.

Teraz chciała jedynie, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy, żeby znowu było tak, jak dawniej.

Właśnie to pragnienie, wywoływało w niej smutek, połączony z niegasnącą frustracją.

Zawiodła ich.

Nie zawiodła tylko Granat, ale i Ametyst i Stevena...

I Rose.

 _Co by o mnie pomyślała?!_ , spytała samą siebie. Chwilami bardzo brakowało jej Rose. Już prawie pogodziła się ze stratą, ale wciąż tęskniła. Różowo włosa pierwsza pokazał Perle, że coś znaczy. Dostrzegła wartość zagubionego, słabego Klejnotu. Pozwoliła jej uwierzyć, że ma w sobie siłę, siłę by walczyć i by zwyciężać. Przy niej czuła się silna.

Spojrzała na portret Rose zawieszony nad drzwiami wejściowymi. _Moja Perła._ Usłyszała w wspomnieniach jej głos. Do jej oczu znowu napłynęły łzy.

Nagle usłyszała odgłosy kroków. Znów ukryła swój smutek. _To pewnie Ametyst,_ przemknęło jej przez myśl.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Ametyst zapytała nieśmiało. – Gdzie się podziali pozostali? – spytała, siadając obok Perły.

\- Pojechali gdzieś z Gregiem – odpowiedziała niechętnie.

\- Aha – potaknęła cicho, uśmiechając się lekko do Perły. Chciała jakoś ją wesprzeć, dodać jej otuchy. Nie mogła znieść napiętej atmosfery, która panowała obecnie w domu. – Jak się trzymasz? – rzuciła, patrząc prosto w jej szklące się od łez oczy.

Perła milczała.

\- Widzę, że nie najlepiej – stwierdziła, kierując wzrok w inną stronę. – Może po prostu sobie pójdę – wstała, gotowa odejść.

\- Nie, poczekaj. Zostań.

\- Dobrze – Ametyst usiadła tym razem na podłodze. – Nie martw się. Granat Ci wybaczy – zapewniła ją - Kiedyś. Kiedyś na pewno – dodała niepewnie.

Perła uśmiechnęła się. Spontanicznie przytuliła Ametyst. Załkała cicho po chwili.

Ametyst poklepała ją delikatnie po plecach.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – dorzuciła.

Sama chciała wierzyć, że wszystko w jakiś sposób wróci do normy. _Wszystko znów będzie dobrze. Nie może być na nią wiecznie zła._ Myślała gorączkowo. Nie zdarzyło się, jednak jeszcze nigdy, by coś aż tak wyprowadziło Granat z równowagi. Tu chodziło o fuzję. Dla Granat fuzja była świętością. Wielokrotnie powtarzała o ważnym fundamencie każdej fuzji – zaufaniu. Ametyst pamiętała, jak trenowały razem z nią tworzenie Opal. Minęło wiele czasu nim odniosły sukces. Kiedyś, ona i Perła były tak blisko. W pewnym momencie zaczęły się jednak coraz częściej kłócić, powoli oddalać od siebie. Zbyt wiele zaczęło je dzielić. Ametyst nigdy nie podejrzewała, że są do siebie podobne. Zawsze widziała jedynie perfekcjonistyczną stronę Perły. Ostatnie wydarzenia uświadomiły jej, jak wiele je tak naprawdę łączyło.

Obie czuły się słabe.

Nie akceptowały w pełni samych siebie.

Każda po prostu inaczej maskowała swoją niepewność.

Perła wybrała kontrolę i perfekcjonizm, Ametyst zabawę i obojętność.

Rozłączyły się z uścisku.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptała Perła.

\- Nie dziękuj – Ametyst rzuciła zawstydzona. – Po prostu... – zaczęła gestykulować, próbując wydusić z siebie słowa, tkwiące w jej głowie - Wiem, jak się czujesz. Rozumiem, czemu to zrobiłaś – położyła rękę na jej ramieniu. – Pozwoliłaś się temu porwać. Nie myślałaś o konsekwencjach.

\- To nie było tego warte – przyznała, spuszczając głowę w dół. - Przeze mnie straciłyśmy szansę na schwytanie Peridot. Pozwoliłam, by moje samolubne pragnienia, opóźniły poszukiwania – złączyła delikatnie dłonie. - Ale ja tak bardzo chciałam znów to poczuć. Nie potrafiłam się temu oprzeć. Nigdy nie wiem kiedy przestać – rozłączyła ręce, zacisnęła pięść. – Jestem zbyt słaba.

\- Nie, to tylko jedna z twoich słabości. Możesz ją pokonać. Wiem to – znów spojrzała Perle prosto w oczy. – Jesteś silna. Cóż,... silna na swój własny sposób.

 _Deep down you know  
You weren't built for fighting  
But that doesn't mean  
You're not prepared to try_


End file.
